1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power kick scooters and, more specifically, to a power transmission arrangement for kick scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various powered kick scooters have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 illustrates a kick scooter power transmission arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the engine is fixedly fastened to the rear side of the footplate of the kick scooter, and the output shaft of the engine is fixedly mounted with a driving element, which is directly coupled to the rear wheel for turning the rear wheel to move the kick scooter upon running of the engine. FIG. 2 illustrates another design of kick scooter power transmission arrangement according to the prior art. According to this design, a trans mission belt (chain) is coupled between the drive element at the output shaft of the engine and the driven element at the rear wheel for transmission driving power from the engine to the rear wheel. FIG. 3 illustrates still another design of kick scooter power transmission arrangement according to the prior art. According to this design, a transmission gearbox (or transmission gear set) is coupled to the output shaft of the engine, and a transmission belt (chain) is coupled between the transmission gearbox (or transmission gear set) and the rear wheel.
According to the aforesaid prior art designs, shocks are transmitted from the rear wheel to the engine through the transmission mechanism between the engine and the rear wheel during running of the kick scooter. When the kick scooter moved over an uneven road surface, the engine or parts of the transmission mechanism may be loosened or forced out of place.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a power transmission arrangement for kick scooter, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a power transmission arrangement for kick scooter, which prohibits transmission of vibrating waves from the rear wheel to the engine during running of the kick scooter. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the power transmission arrangement for kick scooter comprises a shock absorbing unit coupled between the footplate and rear wheel of the kick scooter to absorb shocks, an engine unit mounted on the footplate of the kick scooter, and a transmission unit coupled between the engine unit and the rear wheel for transmitting driving power from the engine to the rear wheel to move the kick scooter. This arrangement prevents the engine from receiving shocks from the rear wheel during running of the kick scooter.